1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to rear view mirrors and more particularly pertains to a new non-hazardous side rear view mirror for redirecting bright lights reflected toward a driver via a side rear view mirror.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of rear view mirrors is known in the prior art. More specifically, rear view mirrors heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U. S. Pat. No. 5,022,701; U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,558; U.S. Pat. Des. 292,689; U.S. Pat. No. 5,098,912; U.S. Pat. No. 4,865,421; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,266,856.
In these respects, the non-hazardous side rear view mirror according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of redirecting bright lights reflected toward a driver via a side rear view mirror.